


A Broken Promise

by Lovethatfandom



Series: KK's Book of One-Shots [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, gotta love my OTP, like seriously those two are adorable, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethatfandom/pseuds/Lovethatfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A breaks a promise B had set and gives A the silent treatment leading A to at some point get down on his/her/their knees and begging for forgiveness.<br/>This one was just begging to be a coldflash</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this one is kind of short, but it's my first coldflash oneshot so...

“Kid. Barry! Come on! I said I was sorry.” He said, verging on pleading. “You are being ridiculous.” Leonard Snart sighed. Barry Harrumphed.

“No I’m not. You broke your promise, Len.” Barry spoke to Len for the first time that week. Len groaned and walked up to his boyfriend.

“And I said I was sorry.” Barry just shook is head. Len groaned. He didn’t want to have to go there. Steeling himself, Len dropped to his knees. “Please Bar, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not that simple Len”

“Like hell it isn’t kid, it’s one of the most simple things ever!” The older man argued, standing up.

“You read my first edition comic books!!!” He yelled out, finally turning to face him. Len muffled a chuckle and put on an impassive face. Settling on simply rolling his eyes.

“So I read some stupid comic books, Honestly, we could be having a much more productive argument right now. I seriously would prefer your usual ‘there’s good in you’ speech right about now.” Barry looked at Len incredulously before shaking his head. Len sighed. “If it means that much to you, I’ll replace them.”

“No, it’s fine, they were just stupid books.” Barry conceded. Len sighed again before leaning in to capture Barry’s lips with his own.

“How about I find a different way to repay you?” He asked against Barry’s lips. He could feel the kid's lips turn up slightly.

“Well, I dunno,” Barry stated pulling Len in for another kiss by wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. “It would have to be something really good.” Len smirked into the kiss.

“I can work with that.” Len stated deepening the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to leave prompts for me. I'm just going off what I find on tumblr right now.


End file.
